In the Morning
by imblr
Summary: How hard can it be to stop loving someone that doesn't want to be loved?


**Disclaimer I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

Her heart raced.

Her body was slowly lifting off the cotton bed sheets that laid under her bare skin. His grip tightened around her hips as their breaths were becoming breathless, he knew what she wanted and how she liked it. He watched how her eyes rolled back with her lips parting, with no hands he felt her tight against his erection, right there when their eyes met, she watched his eyes dilate and devour her as a small smile crept on her face.

Her small hands glided and held onto his built arms, nails slightly digging into his skin, which was smooth but wasn't soft to touch, he was a walking sex bomb, and he knew it. His two-toned hair that made him stand out, she watched as slate shaded pieces fell in front of his eyes. Those dark crimson eyes that made her melt inside, weak in the knees. They held the soul of someone she unwillingly wanted.

Moans escaped both of their throats before his hands let go to hold himself up, considering not to crush her petite body, seconds later she pulled him in as his face rested between her breasts. She felt his short breaths against her skin, joined with a small groan coming from the back of his throat as she looked at his closed eyes, nestling into her.

 _He looks so vulnerable_ she watched how rested he looked with no weight on his shoulders.

She quickly looked up as tears almost filled her eyes. Knowing exactly what she's done she continuously questioned her stupidity. Hiding her watering eyes, she managed to dry them away seconds before Kai moved and looked up at her.

 _How are you this stupid?_

He kissed her body gently as he moved his way up, he pecked her lips as the rain hit the windows of the early Summer morning, she kissed him back. He pulled the blanket over them as his lips moved towards her jaw, before settling at the weakest parts of her neck. A moan slipped past her lips, unknowingly grazing her nails at the back of his head before arching. Yes, she wanted more, and he gave it to her.

He looked down at her panting body, five years later who knew she'd turn out this gorgeous. He thanked whoever told her to grow her hair out, admiring the long locks of her honey brown hair carelessly spread out on his sheets, showing off her soft, gentle shoulders.

He caught the lingering smell of her perfume while he kissed her chest, one hand raised to hold onto her full breast as he claimed the other one with his tongue, hearing her gasp before moaning again her legs tightened around his waist.

Her heart ached.

She couldn't enjoy this as much as she wanted to. She did not want to ruin this moment. She did not want to spoil whatever it is they have had for so long. She knew if Kai felt the same way she did he could easily walk away like it was nothing, but Hiromi refused to admit that she was nothing in his life. Not now, not ever.

She knew if he carried on her emotions would leave her crying. She lifted his face as her hands cupped his face, looking him in the eyes to see the confusion before kissing him she tried to sit up. Indicating for him to lift himself off, which he did. He laid down beside her as she stayed sitting. His hands were rubbing her back as she pretended to stretch.

 _Even Einstein couldn't save you._

"What's wrong?" His voice surprised her a little bit, a question like that made her wonder what he noticed. Did he see she was upset? She laid back down but faced him as he looked at the ceiling, he didn't know where that came from, Kai noticed that she was different, not like how they used to be, he shifted before meeting her big brown eyes.

"Nothing," as she said that she adjusted herself away from him, Hiromi knew she didn't want to put her feelings in for discussion, she knew where this was going if they talked about it again. "You know damn well that shit doesn't work with me," she appreciated his effort, but not the issue that was bothering her.

"Say it." This time she noticed his voice became demanding, almost as stern as an order.

Her body sat up as she got off the bed, the sudden coldness her skin met she grabbed the closest thing she put on; which was his shirt, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. She sat on the toilet as she heard footsteps move around.

"Hiromi." Flushing the toilet before washing her hands she opened the door, him standing there looking like a heartthrob and boy was it throbbing in her throat.

"We have to stop doing this." She finally said it.

"Stop what?" He noticed the crack in her voice, he assumed she was all right with this as much as Kai was, but he wasn't stupid.

"Whatever it is that we do, god, Kai you know what I want, and you can't give it to me, I'm trying to respect that and not force things to happen but, it hurts, we should have never kept this going." She sat at the side of the bed, her head in her hands while he didn't move, she lifted her head to notice him still listening.

"I'm struggling to keep this going, I can't do casual fucking around and then flirt with another guy, that isn't me," Hiromi started to collect her belongings around the room, she sighed as she looked at him "I can't do this anymore, no when we're not each other's."

Kai felt the need to reassure her, tell her what she wanted to hear, to say he'll give it a try even though he couldn't do it, to grab her and pick her up and make love to her, but his body stayed still.

She got ready, pausing as Hiromi felt like maybe she needed to slow down for him to realise, but this was Kai, he would do anything to get what he wanted no matter the difficulty yet he didn't move once for her. Her eyes began fogging up as she tried to hold it in, but the water overfilled and it all came out. She raised her head to look at him the last time, moments past and nothing.

His frozen heart remained the same. One of the closest people that never gave up on him was staring at him, tears streaming down her blushed face silently. The hope she still had in him was gone. He could quickly go and hug her and tell her it can work, he could easily stop her from crying, but he got lost.

The last time this had happened they were back to doing whatever they liked with each other the next week, the lust grew hard between them, but he knew if he didn't say something at least, this could be her final try.

"Don't ever, talk to me again." With that, she took the hint and left.

Her heart dropped.

A heart too big to handle she tried to leave as fast as she could, rubbing her eyes to avoid the tears to blur her vision she felt sick and weak. She tried to love someone who didn't want to be loved, and it hurt her more than anything.

Kai stood alone in the empty room. He heard her footsteps go to the door and leave, he went to the window, seeing her hurry into her car. Kai watched her sit at her wheel and break down, head resting against the wheel as her body shook. She could've yelled the worst at him but nothing, and he deserved them. Kai looked over the room to see nothing but memories made with her, turning back around she was gone.

The two of them didn't plan this for their Summer. Kai walked over to his desk, opening the first drawer as it revealed two tickets to Rome, he wanted to show her everything, but she was right. No matter what he did, she would always hold back.

He walked out of his room, going down the stairs he noticed the house was still empty, seeing letters tossed at the table small table near the door, Kai decided to go through them, not like any of them were directed him till he noticed one.

He opened the envelope to see an acceptance letter. He didn't know how to break the news to his dad, even at this age they still argue his decision against him and reject it. But not this time, this was for him, he needed this change.

He dialled the contact number before messaging Hiromi.

Parking at her accommodation was the closest place to go, but she'd rather be there than at home. Hiromi looked into the rear view mirror to see her red eyes, her cheeks flushed and her button nose red. Tying her hair into a low ponytail she got out, pulling a cap over her head she walked into the lobby before selecting her floor number at the elevator. Anyone arriving was the last thing she needed was anyone to see her but that wasn't her kind of luck, was it.

He quickly snuck in behind her, he couldn't see her face with the cap in the way but that wasn't her usual attire, it was his.

"Hey stranger," seconds of silence went by as he waited, he could see her flushed face, her head hanging low till she raised it and met his eyes.

Hiromi looked into the same old chocolate brown eyes that had swirls of gold, while he saw the redness in her eyes, that weren't the same, she's been crying it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Hiromi coughed to adjust her throat "hey," it sounded weak, tired and nasally.

"I'm cooking breakfast," he suggested the idea "I'm going to make some of your favourites," he bumped his shoulder with hers, which made her sway a bit.

"Thanks, Tyson," she noticed the bag of food in his hands, she smiled and appreciated the gesture "thank you, but I'm just going to go to my room." Hiromi tried to laugh it out.

He chuckled "that's an option, but you know me, you're coming to mine, food cheers everyone up," he pulled her into a hug.

Automatically her arms lifted and accepted this sudden embrace as tears welled up, he felt her shake as her head rested against his chest, arms hold him weakly "hey what's wrong?" she felt his deep voice vibrate against her head "c'mon Hiromi I got you, tell me." She released some tears before letting go, he smelt good.

"You're right I need food," Hiromi tried to change the subject while she wiped her face with her sleeves, her arms dropped to her side before smiling.

Tyson cupped Hiromi face as his thumb lightly grazed her cheeks, he adored that small dimple that would only appear in her left cheek whenever she smiled, the elevator dinged as he grabbed Hiromi hand in his and walked out of the elevator. Getting his card out they made it to his door, swiping his ID before it beeped, the both of them entered his apartment.

Ever since Tyson left home, he finally learned how to cook for himself, after living with his grandpa for his entire life, he managed to clean and cook for himself, something Hiromi was glad to see.

"How are you awake so early?" Hiromi suddenly asked Tyson. She watched him hesitate before placing the food away in their cabinets; she looked over to the clock to read eight am. "Wow it is early for you," Hiromi mumbled, she turned around to Tyson while he scratched his head.

"Ray got me in the habit of getting up early." That could be true because of all their training together, but it was an excuse. Hiromi just smiled to show she understood until Tyson started talking about something else.

Hiromi looked at her phone to see a message from Kai, they were just two words over text "I'm sorry" she didn't know if he meant it, she left it on read her mind wandering, Tyson stopped talking.

"Hiromi?" He looked at her as Tyson closed the fridge, she immediately lifted her head "seriously what's wrong, we've been close for years don't shut me out now." Hiromi sat at the bar stool, and she looked at Tyson knowing she couldn't say anything, this was Kai, it wasn't a stranger. How was she supposed to explain years' worth of fights to him in a morning?

She pulled a fake smile she's practiced, "Tyson I'm managing, I'm just under much stress, it isn't a big deal, I got a lot of shit on me." Watching him cook, Tyson looked at her, bags under her eyes, her family wasn't the greatest, and the essays weren't the friendliest, he could understand that. Placing the food on her plate Tyson handed it to Hiromi as she took a bite and smiled, he was glad he cheered her up, even if it was the slightest it was something.

"Hey Tyson why are you making another?" He ate his meal while cooking another round of breakfast. He cracked an egg on the pan while heating pancakes on the side.

"Oh, Kai called me to tell me he's coming over, he wanted to talk, so I said sure," It just got tougher for her to swallow her food, her mouth went dry as his body over hers came into mind.

"When is he coming?" She was about to take another bite, Tyson looked over the clock "probably now?" she dropped her fork "now?" Hiromi got off her seat "listen, Ty, I appreciate this, but I need to go." Hiromi quickly got up and walked towards the door, twisting it open she walked out and bumped into someone, she inhaled that warm, woody smell, hint of cinnamon knowing exactly who that was but she refused to look up, his idea said otherwise, he moved his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer.

His warm hand reached for her chin as he forced her to look up. She looked at the faded shark fin tattoos on his face, his eyes trying to uncover her mind. His face leaned in, Hiromi refused to close her eyes, instead, his lips hovered around her left ear.

"Hiromi!" Tyson's voice alerted them both.

"We need to talk." Those words got her lost, Hiromi pulled herself out of Kai grasp. At this point her legs managed to carry her to the elevator, her eyes watering, a sudden burning feeling crept onto her ears, she repeatedly pressed the up button hoping it'd come faster.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
